


had a thought

by numbika



Category: Hellsing
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: “I had a thought.”“Your mother would be proud.”There was a silence.
Relationships: Alucard/Alexander Anderson
Kudos: 23





	had a thought

**Author's Note:**

> Base on a prompt: https://sparkingstoryinspiration.tumblr.com/post/176827400712/dialogue-prompts

**“I had a thought.”**

**“Your mother would be proud.”**

There was a silence.

"Don't you da-" however, Alucard's sentence was interrupted by the priest.

"And by mother, I meant your... _master_."

The vampire just stared at the man standing close to him for a few moments, then a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Sassy. You're finally starting to learn good things from me, Anderson."

He snorted loudly. "What were you thinking about?" He asked as he took out his cell phone from the depths of his clothes and looked at his messages.

"We should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"Hunt together."

They glanced at the remains of the vampire that laid motionless next to the trunk of a nearby tree, then they looked back each other.

"No way." Anderson ran his eyes through the sentence on his phone again and then just muttered under his breath.

"If you want, you can finish the vampire off, you have my permission, but don't let anything remain from his body." Read the aforementioned vampire, after he appeared behind the priest and placed his chin on the man's shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Anderson almost managed to stab Alucard with the bayonet, but he just laughed and jumped back.

"Hey, if you kill me with that blade, Integra will quickly put together who offed me." He grinned with flashing red eyes. "Or is it that your neck is sensitive, Father?"

Anderson snarled angrily and tried to suppress the slight blush that flushed on his face.

"Next time don't get in my way! Temporary peace or not, this area belongs to the Vatican! A bastard like you has nothing to do here!" With that, he turned around and started to walk turning his back to the vampire.

However, he didn't get too far.

Darkness appeared too suddenly around him and enveloped him almost completely. The shadows of the nearest tree stretched towards him and Alucard leaned out, looming over him with a grin.

Anderson froze, he could only see the glowing eyes.

"Come on, Father. I know you enjoy hunting together with me." The darkness chuckled.

The priest could feel the cold lips pressing against his and he couldn't focus on anything else for a moment, a moment that seemed like hours. His body moved by itself, his eyes slowly started closing.

Then he felt the weight of the bayonet in his hand.

The cut hit the trunk of the tree in a straight line and almost sliced it completely in half.

"Damn you! Next time I'll tear your heart out with my own hands!"

He could still hear the laughter, but the vampire was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
